I'm NOT Jealous
by eeveegirly
Summary: Oscar finally starts talking to Star. However the closer Oscar and Star become the more Marco begins to hate Oscar! There was no way he could be jealous that Star liked Oscar… Right?


**Sorry for such a long wait for an update... I was procrastinating a lot. Right now I am working on a Miraculous Ladybug story and then Gravity Falls before deciding what chapter story to do. If you have a fandom you wanna see please let me know!**

"Marco! Marco! Marco! Marco!" Star yelled, bounding into Marco's room. Luckily Marco was fully clothed and just laying on his bed reading, this time at least. He really needed to put a lock on his door, but he doubted that would stop a bounding Star so what was the point? "You will never guess what just happened!" Star squealed. At the sound of the squeal several of the laser puppies came bounding in barking and jumping around her. Star picked a few up and hugged them tightly, whatever her news was she was extremely happy about it.

"What is it?" Marco asked intrigued. Sure Star got excited a lot, but normally she wasn't screaming his name so loud that the laser puppies got involved.

"Well you know how your parents got me a phone?" Star asked. Marco nodded, his parents figured it was best to keep tabs on her like their son and finally got her a phone the week before. "Well, I gave my number to Oscar and he was been texting me nonstop for the past hour! Can you believe it?! I think I may get him before you get Jackie," Star beamed happily. When Marco had imagined getting this news he had always imagined him being happy, not upset. He wasn't sure why the news made him stomach clench, but he imagined it was because he wasn't with Jackie yet and wanted to be with Jackie before Star got with Oscar.

"Awesome, I really need to work on Jackie then, can't have you one upping me," Marco laughed nervously, hoping Star didn't read into his chuckle. However since Star was floating on cloud nine, no really she had summoned a cloud and was floating on it, she didn't notice that he didn't sound himself.

"Have you given her your number?" Star asked him. A while ago he had, but the two had stopped texting. There wasn't really a reason to, he just was normally too busy with Star to text guessed that would change now that Oscar and Star were getting together. The simple thought of that made his stomach clench again.

"I did a while ago, remember? However we just kinda stopped, we both got super busy I guess," Marco said shrugging. That should have probably made him want to text Jackie, but for some reason he was more concerned what he would do without Star taking up his life.

"Well you totally should! That's how I am getting Oscar to notice me! I bet Jackie would continue to talk to you if you texted. I could help text her if you wanted to," Star offered. The fact that she still wanted to hang with him made him happy. Perhaps he was just worried he wasn't going to get much time with Star.

"Hey, if you and Oscar do get together, we'll still hang right?" Marco asked concerned. The thought of Star no longer in his life made him think of life before, boring. In fact Marco would do anything to keep her in his life, something that had never passed his mind with anyone else. _I guess she is more than the normal foriegn exchange student we get,_ Marco thought.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I hang out with my bestie? Besides, when you and Jackie get together we can have double dates!" Star said excitedly.

"Yeah, When Jackie and I get together," Marco said, but not nearly as excited as Star. Again Star didn't notice.

"Oscar texted!" Star squealed and floated back to her room.

"What does she even see in Oscar? Why does she want a guy with a record? What is so good about bad boys?!" Marco grumbled and then stopped himself. Why was he getting so worked up over this? Marco thought about it for a while and figured it was because girls always seemed to be obsessed with bad boys and he was known as the safe kid. How could he get the girl when he was the safe kid and the guy everyone thought was cute when he tried saying he was a bad boy. It just wasn't fair.

"Maybe I should ask Oscar or Tom how to become a bad boy," Marco laughed to himself. He remembered the day he first met Tom, every girl in the school seemed to think he was hot and not hot as in actually one fire, which he seemed to always be. However Star didn't get charmed by his good looks, but that was probably just because she was sick of his temper problem.

"That was a great night… I wish more dances like that would happen so I could dance with Star more," Marco mumbled to himself. He then realized he had just said Star and not Jackie. "Well of course Jackie too, but I haven't danced with her," Marco clarified to himself. What was happening to him?

That night at dinner Star would occasionally text Oscar while they ate and talked. For some reason Marco didn't like that even more than the fact that she said they were talking constantly. HIs parents weren't helping by asking her if she had a new boyfriend.

"If all goes well I will!" Star said happily. This made his parents laugh, they had always wanted Star to be happy and enjoy Earth. In truth the family just wished she would stay as long as she possibly could. Without her their house just wouldn't be the same. Everyone accepted that their interesting life was because of Star.

"Well we are very happy for you Star," Mrs Diaz told her smiling ear to ear. "You should invite him over for dinner sometime!" she said.

"No!" Marco snapped. It was unlike for him to snap and everyone stared at him, wondering what had gotten into him. "I-I mean it would be unwise to do that so early, ya know? She should take her time," Marco said, shoving some of his food in his mouth to stop himself from talking more. What had that been about anyway? A break of character from him wasn't normal and Marco didn't think he liked it one bit.

"Good advice, Marco does have a point. Wait till you have been dating for a while," Mr Diaz said. Star nodded agreeing with their decision and everyone seemed to forget his outburst. Marco let out a small sigh, what was going on with him?! None of this was normal and all it was doing was making him more and more sure he wasn't getting much sleep tonight.

"Can I be excused? It's been a long day," Marco spoke up. His parents seemed concerned and let him. Star followed him, which was expected.

"You okay Marco?" Star asked concerned for her best friend. After he snapped and then wanted to leave was extremely out of the ordinary.

"I'm fine, it was a long day. I think I am just tired from practicing earlier," Marco told Star. As much as Marco wished that was true, he thought the reason he was so tired was because of Star's new news.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard!" Star said punching his arm and shaking her head. Marco just laughed a little and tried to play along.

"Yeah I know, but I should get to sleep before this gets worse," Marco said simply. Star nodded in agreement and left to go to her room, after all she had Pony Head to call and tell her the news about Oscar. Couldn't leave a bestie out of the loop.

"What is wrong with you Marco?" Marco asked himself aloud, groaning. Before it had all been about Jackie, Jackie, and more Jackie. Now that Star was branching out with Oscar he felt upset for some reason. He should be happy for his best friend, right?

"Maybe I should just text Jackie. Yeah, that'll make me feel better," Marco decided. He picked up his phone and started to text Jackie. Despite texting her for like an hour Marco still didn't feel any better.

 _Not that I don't like it, but why did you text me?_ Jackie texted Marco. This caused Marco to panic. How could he explain his current situation.

 _Ummm… Well… For some reason I am kinda upset about Sar hanging out with Oscar,_ Marco decided to tell he the truth.

 _Then why don't you talk to her? She's your girlfriend right?_ Jackie replied after a while. Marco's face went bright red. Why did everyone think that they were dating? First Star's dad and now Jackie too! Is that why Jackie never showed interest in him, because she thought he was with Star? A better question is why did the thought of Star being his girlfriend make him blush and his stomach do flips.

 _We aren't dating!_ Marco texted back furiously. He groaned into his pillow, wishing his stupid face would stop being so hot. Good thing Star thought he was in bed so she didn't have to see this embarrassing display.

 _Marco, I think that's the problem. Maybe you should ask her out,_ Jackie texted him. Wait, was that the problem? It couldn't be, he liked Jackie. Right? He let out a loud groan, why was this so hard?!

 _I dunno… I should probably sleep on it,_ Marco decided to text and then bid Jackie a good night. Despite telling Jackie go have a good night he doubted that he would be able to have a good night.

"There is no way I like Star. I mean, sure she is my favorite exchange student that we have had. She also turned my life upside down with her magic and dimensions and stuff. Also she may be the coolest girl I know, but that wouldn't mean I like her…" Marco rambled. However the more he rambled the less he believed himself. Could he like Star?

"One way to find out," he mumbled and then started to think about Star. The best way to figure out if he truly liked the 'foreign' exchange was to think about her and to analyze what he felt.

First he thought about when he first met her. She was so weird and the fact she attacked a water fountain made him uncomfortable. Not only that, but she talked as if Earth wasn't her home. When she did do magic she kept messing it up and he was positive his life would suck if she stayed at his house, which was why he planned on moving out. However by the end of the day Star showed just how awesome it would be to have her as a roommate and he ended up wanting her to stay. Remembering that day brought a smile to his face because of how Star was so happy to see how he knew Karate and battling monsters was the highlight of his life now.

He then remembered the day when she was upset Oscar didn't call her back. While thinking of Oscar now brought bitter feelings, he remembered how much he hated seeing Star upset. Heck he summoned Ludo's army just to make her feel better since he knew how much she loved beating up monsters. The look on her face when he admitted she was the coolest girl he knew also made his stomach feel all tingly. Instead of being upset with him, which could have been a major drawback to his plan, she was happy and that was the best thing in the world to him.

Then there was the time Star hit Mewberty. When he thought she was going to leave forever it felt like his life was gone. Marco realized he didn't want to continue his high school career without his best friend ever by his side throughout it all. In fact he would do anything to make sure she was with him and happy. Luckily she came back and she got awesome wings, which the whole process seemed a little much to go through just for a pair of tiny wings. Then again the more he knew about Mewni the weirder it got.

Of course Marco would never forget the Blood Moon Ball. Dancing with her and seeing how happy she looked, it make his heart skip a beat. Also wasn't there something about the people who danced under it would be fated together? Did that mean him falling for Star was inevitable? Well, regardless he couldn't forget how amazing she looked or how her face blushed at the compliment. While she did tell him not to be her hero, she also showed that she trusted him. The entire night made him giddy and he found himself grinning like an idiot.

Then when he got captured who showed up to rescue him? It was none other than Star Butterfly, who was royally pissed that Toffee had taking him. Seeing her so mad over him was strange, but he was so happy to see him he almost felt like melting. Heck, she gave up her wand for him because she couldn't imagine life without him. He guessed she figured life with him was better than life with magic. Thinking about that made him grin even larger. If this continued his face would split really.

Then there was teaching her to ride a bike. That was one of the hardest things to do ever. Since he taught her he knew he could teach anyone anything. In the end Star did say all she needed was him to trust her and have faith in her. Despite the fact that she didn't want to listen to human logic she did trust him. Plus in order to save her he believed in invisible goats. When Star's safety was on the line he could do anything. Of course that in itself had something to say about his true feelings.

Finally he thought about the time Star trashed a police car. Sure, she ended up getting off easy, but the first thing she thought of was running away. Finding a picture of Star had been easy for the posters, but printing them all off had been harder. Marco had worried himself sick putting up all the posters he could for her, hoping that someone would see her and bring her back. After all she would surely get a break since she wasn't even a human. How she managed to stay away for so long didn't make sense to him, but he had eventually crashed out of sheer exhaustion of the day. Sure he was still worried, but his body demanded sleep. Once she was back with him he felt a rush of relief, one he had never felt before.

After reviewing all the memories his eyes went wide. _Oh no, he was jealous. Without him knowing it he had fallen in love with the magical princess and now he was about to lose her,_ Marco thought with a sigh.

"No, I can't lose Star. I must tell her how I feel tomorrow! Well… Hopefully," Marco thought worriedly. Somehow he would tell her, despite the fact that he had never told anyone he liked them before. _This is going to be hard,_ Marco thought before somehow falling asleep.

The next morning Marco felt a little sick thinking of what he had to do. However if he didn't tell Star then Oscar was going to get to her before he would. Though he was sure Star would be confused since before last night he swore up and down he liked Jackie since forever. He took a deep breath and went downstairs. He found Star sitting and playing with the laser puppies. Seeing her playing with them and laughing made his stomach do flips. How did he never realize he loved her before?

"Morning Star," Marco yawned. While he sounded casual his mind was racing, trying to figure out when the perfect time to tell her how he felt.

"Good morning Marco! Your mom made pancakes," Star said happily. Before Marco could reply Star's phone went off. "Oh! Oscar texted me!" She said happily. This made Marco sigh, when he did tell her would she even accept it? Would she no longer want to even be friends? Instead of worrying himself to death he decided to go eat the pancakes his mom made him.

"Good morning Marco, want some pancakes?" his mom asked her son as he put some pancakes on a plate. Every now and then his mom would get this idea in her head that she should cook breakfast for them all. Why it happened was a mystery, but no one questioned it because his mom was an amazing cook.

"Sure thing!" Marco said digging in. The food managed to calm his stomach a little. When he was halfway done Star came to eat since she was finished playing with the laser puppies.

"Ready for school?" His mom asked the two. Star nodded, her mouth full of pancake. Marco, whose mouth was also pretty full of pancake, nodded as well. Even though if he was completely honest with himself he wasn't. "Well you two better get going if you wanna catch the bus," she told them. The two quickly finished and headed out the door.

"So, how do I look?" Star asked Marco. She had dressed up a little more than normal because of Oscar. Star was wearing her cactus headband as well as her turquoise dress with the three stripes across her chest with it.

"You look just as great as ever," Marco told her with smile. This made Star smile as well. While Marco was happy that he made her smile he was upset that she was only dressed that way for Oscar. "Ummm… Star… Can we talk?" Marco asked.

"Shhhhhh! It's Oscar," Star said staring at Oscar through the window. Marco rolled his eyes, yes it was Oscar, big whoops. Man he really had it bad for her.

"But this is important," Marco protested. However Star wasn't paying attention, she was alright out of the bus and running to see Oscar. Begrudgingly Marco got off the bus and walked over to where Star and Oscar were. "Star…" Marco said trying to get her attention.

"Hey Oscar," Star said all in a trance. Every time Star was around Oscar she got all flustered and in a trance.

"Oh hey Star girl," Oscar said with a smile. _Screw you and your perfect hair and smile,_ Marco thought glaring at Oscar. Star and Oscar quickly got into a conversation and not matter how hard Marco tried he couldn't get Star's attention. In the end he gave up and went to his locker. There Jackie found him.

"So did you tell Star about how you like her?" Jackie asked Marco. Normally Marco would get all flustered when Jackie was around, but now that he realized he liked Star it didn't effect him.

"No, I was too nervous to on the bus and when we got here she was too busy talking to Oscar so I didn't get a chance," Marco said with a sigh. He knew that he could have told her the moment that he woke up or while they were eating or even on the bus, but he didn't know when was the best time.

"You know, telling someone you liked them there is never going to be a right time. You have to make a time in order to do that," Jackie told Marco seriously. Never finding the right time was why he never told Jackie he liked her. However what Jackie said made sense and he knew that Jackie was right.

"I know you are right, but that is so hard…" Marco said sighing. How could he possibly get over his nerves to actually tell Star how he felt about her? Marco simply groaned and banged his head on his locker.

"Marco? What's wrong?" Star asked appearing behind Marco. The sudden appearance of his crush made Marco yell and jump.

"Gosh Star you scared me," Marco said shaking his head. "I'm fine though, no worries here," Marco lied, though he was trying to be cool and put his books up, but the fell out and onto his head. Both Jackie and Star laughed at the display making Marco blush. _Get yourself together man,_ Marco thought to himself.

"Well as long as you okay," Star said but before she could pry some more the bell rang. Jackie and Star both bid Marco goodbye, although Jackie also said good luck as well.

The rest of the school day was stressful for Marco. It seemed everywhere he looked Star and Oscar were talking together. Honestly it was getting annoying to him. During lunch Star sat with Oscar, meaning Marco was alone. Jackie took pity on Marco and her and Jana sat with Marco.

"I'm guessing your opportunity hasn't come up?" Jackie asked as she sat down. Marco's sigh and sorrowful look towards Star was enough to answer her question.

"Oh, well you better act fast," Jana said pointing to Oscar and Star. The two of them were getting pretty cozy with one another, in fact they were cuddling. The two were laughing and Marco was so mad he squeezed his juice, making it squirt all over him. Jana laughed her butt off while Jackie gave him a look of pity.

"Listen, Marco, if you don't do it today I bet you are going to lose her," Jackie told him sadly. "I wish I could help, but I don't think I can," Jackie said.

"Don't worry man, if you don't get Star you could date me to make her jealous," Jana said grinning. Dating Jana sounded awful and he knew he had to ask Star. If he didn't get Star he figured Jana would force him to date her, she was just scary like that. The bell rang and Marco looked at his plate. He had barely eaten, but he didn't feel hungry so he just dumped his tray and went to his next class.

Once school was out he went to find Star. He needed to tell her, but how? Whenever he thought about it he would break out into a sweat and get super nervous. Taking a deep breath he tried to find Star. Sadly when he did find Star she was being with Oscar. Rolling his eyes he went closer, just in time to see Oscar leaning in for a kiss for Star. Something snapped inside of him and Marco pushed Oscar away from Star. The next thing he knew he was kissing Star instead of Oscar. His pulse quickened and his breath was more strained. For several glorious seconds the two kissed, she was even kissing back! However when they broke apart she was shocked.

"Marco?!" Star said very confused. Her hand subconsciously went to her lips as she stared at Marco for an answer.

"Woah dude, not cool," Oscar said.

"I-I… I couldn't watch you kiss him!" Marco told Star. This just made Star look confused. The next thing Marco did everything was coming out, everything went so fast. "I like you Star, like really like you! I just couldn't figure out how to tell you! I want to date you and I couldn't just watch Oscar kiss you…"

"Well why didn't you just tell me?!" Star asked him. Marco gave her a weird look. "If you would have just told me I would have told you I like you too, I have since I got here. But I just thought you would never like me so I began to like Oscar," Star explained.

"So… Star Butterfly… Will you go on a date with me?" Marco offered, blushing and scratching the back of his head. He couldn't believe Star actually liked him back

"Yes, yes I will," Star smiled and kissed his cheek. The people who had been staring, which neither Marco or Star had noticed, cheered. Finally Starco was cannon, hopefully Tom didn't figure out anytime soon.

 _ **I hope that was worth the way! Please review! I love it! If you want a chapter about their first date please let me know**_


End file.
